Fairy Tales
by Allie The Wolf
Summary: collection of fables in key Sonadow ...  And other couples at the request ...    Previous: Little Red Riding Hood                Rating: M


Once upon a time in a beautiful forest, a big bad wolf who was terrorizing anyone who approaches his territory.  
Many had tried to hunting called off, but few have managed to return alive.  
The few survivors tell of a great black wolf with red eyes and blood, who just looks at you will instantly petrified.  
Others said it was not a wolf, but a being that was hell to punish sinners.

Many were the voices, and everyone was afraid of going through the forest, so they put a watch to guard the entrance to the woods hunting.  
It was one of the few who was able to see the wolf and to tell it, he was a young red with violet eyes Echidna named Knuckles.  
Knuckles hated that job, he hated the wolf and hated always having to stop the "brave" who wanted to challenge the big bad wolf.  
It lived in a nearby village where they lived even his best friends, right from the street of the village pick up a blue figure.  
"NOCCHI!" cry figure waving to him running fast, the other immediately recognized him and greeted him back, "Hey, Sonic!" said, "What brings you here?" asked his friend, "nothing important, just wanted to see how you were?" said the hedgehog indifferent putting his hands behind his head.  
They were silent for a few seconds, then sonic breaks the ice "Today was approached someone?" you asked sitting of his foot, which imitates the gesture and immediately sat on the ground. "Fortunately no one comes close group now, so tonight I can finally go home." said with a sigh of relief  
"I'm happy for you," he said smiling, but his friend Echidna knew and understood right away if he had something in mind "What did you think of Sonic?" authoritarian churches.

The hedgehog was immediately taken aback very nervous "I am nothing!" stammering said rubbing his head. "Sonic I know you very well, do you blend in your head?" he said, pointing his finger at him. "It's nothing really, just that I have to go to visit Morgan." sonic said apologetically, "Who the fool who live beyond the forest?" he asked, standing up and taking off the dust off, "hey, is not crazy! and only eccentric" replied angrily, rising abruptly  
"Yes, as you say," he said half-hearted "however you should take to get from the forest to arrive in the evening?" he said, raising a brow criminal "then, are fast enough to take the forest in half an hour!" he said angrily, "you said the last time, and I have found two days later covered with wounds and hungry!" said crossing his arms to his chest.  
Sonic felt offended and ran away without even saying goodbye to the house.

While running his mind back to that time had been lost in the forest, he had run almost a whole day to try to recover the tradition of his home or that of Morgan, but without success.  
Then he fell into a trap they had prepared in an attempt to capture the big wolf, the hole was deep enough pieces of wood with sharp enough to hurt him when I get down and slammed his head on a large rock by making them unconscious.  
The last thing that is able to remember and a fat black figure watching him then Buglio. When filming was at his house covered in bandages. Did not know who had helped him, but he wanted to know at all costs. But the only way was to enter the forest, and when they put knuckle guard never fails to pass.  
But this time we would succeed. It would also be an hour before sunrise, so would not have met Knuckles and did not trail in the forest gloom.

Arrived at home I prepare everything you need, a big basket full of something to eat (so unable to convince Morgan to help him) and the red cap that Morgan's obligation to wear it every time you go to the visit (not a guy who likes teasers, and then donated to the red cap to recognize it).  
Everything was ready, and after closing each room of the house and even the small greenhouse on the back lay on the couch waiting to leave.

-

It was time critical and sonic, slipping between the various houses without being seen. Finally reached the entrance to the forest, quandosi heard footsteps, turned around and saw the Echidna get comfortable, it really did not expect, with a jump in the forest by hiding behind a big tree.  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" the hedgehog asked himself mentally. "I had to get up early! But at least that no sonic brain can not come," he said very angrily, sonic had arrived before them was to prevent them from entering.  
Then he left him without a minimum of noise.  
Finally come to a few meters away rushed to rush to the house of hope in his help.

After a while start to walk with confidence, even though he had a horrible feeling of being watched by someone. Several times around, but no one was behind him.  
When I think that was all the fruit of his imagination, a large figure standing in front of him scaring them to the point of dropping it.  
"Hi, puppy." said a large black wolf with red streaks on the body "know-prejudice" sonic said a bit scared, "I'm sorry I scared, puppy!" and collected from the ground said gently "gra-through," he said looking nervous this time of the wolf.  
He was taller than him, the glossy black fur would show the muscles of the animal fat, sharp teeth shone like pearls with small rays of sunlight passing through the leafy trees. Then finally, a beautiful red eyes that shone like emeralds.  
Sonic was charmed by that beauty that he noticed that his face had become red.  
The wolf has been a noted, and start to play its cards "So what makes us a pretty boy like you doing in this dreadful forest," he said, but did not listen to Sonic was still fascinated by his appearance, then to move him closer to a blue ear and very gently lick the fat with language, gesture sonic recovered and becoming more red than before ending falls back against a large tree.

The wolf giggled while the reaction, and is closer to closing the space between them "Then puppy. What are you doing here?" said an inch from snout to the burning of the blue hedgehog, "I'm going home-a friend of mine," said nervous "I, interesting, and who is this friend of yours?" churches still exploring the body of the hedgehog, which trembled slightly to the touch "lives in a house after the forest," he said stuttering.  
Sonic began to feel hot, and the cap was beginning to weigh a ton. The wolf was amused by gently caress the body beneath him, and had just the right time to start gently licked the neck of the poor urchin who could no longer hold back a small moan.

The wolf was still playing his game, continuing to make the young man beneath him crazy with gentle caresses and kisses him on the neck sides, until he reached his hand in a very sensitive area that did the hedgehog moan loud "haaa, Mr Wolf" Sonic groaned the strong feeling "I call, Shadwo" said continuing to rub that area more difficult, Sonic knew that soon it would not be able to move it away so I try to get rid "sha-shadow, please." enough "he said with a whisper , but he jammed and continued to tease him even more "haaa! sha-shadwo" Sonic continued to moan until a loud noise did not stop the fat wolf.

Sonic took the ball and slipped away from his grasp and ran toward the basket, taking the house of Morgan.  
Shadow was quite annoyed at losing his toy, but he knew where he would direct and then took a shorter road, and ran fast toward the house.

- -

Sonic was standing in front of a river, gasping for breath. It took everything he had on him and plunged into the river in an attempt to cool down from the tremendous heat that he had. Especially in its lower area.  
After ten minutes sonic dressed, and resumed walking, hoping not to meet again Shadow. Although it was a lie, a big part of him wanted to see him, his muscular body, the soft black fur, but especially those red eyes.  
Sonic gave him a mental slap, "but what I think. He was even to rape me" you said going as fast as possible. No longer mattered more than the guy who had saved, now the only thing he wanted was to go to someone he knew.

- -

Knuckles was running through the forest in search of sonic, along with him were a young bat named Rouge and a two-tailed fox named Tails.  
"If it has not already devoured the wolf, I swear I'll kill him with my hands!" very angry said "let's sugar, you know that that does not need protection," said Rouge a little irritated. "Rouge is right, if the sonic get even knows himself. Now because there we go before we end up in the belly of the wolf," said Tails scared "there shall go until we find clear that idiot! " authoritarian and said the two were silent.

- -

Shadow had arrived at the house, and he was sure that her baby had not yet arrived.  
So I try to enter, oddly found the door open, but inside there was not a living soul.  
Looking around I see a note, probably left by the owner.

"Dear Sonic,  
I travel and come back in a few months.  
You like your house, but be careful not to close the door, and broken and you can not open it from within.  
Kisses Morgan

The wolf he read the note, and only at that time known that the door was closed behind him, was now trapped in that house.  
Now the only thing to do was to lie the baby blue.

- -

Sonic finally came to the house of Morgan, and was glad I did not meet him Shadow.  
Without even knocking into the house, shutting the door.  
"Morgan, are you home?" churches of the day exhausted. No answer came to his ears and then went to look blue for the whole house.  
After searching in every room of the house, he missed only the bedroom. Open the door slowly, "Morgan are you here?" churches.  
Dall'etto arrival a little moan and sonic approaches to examine it.  
Once removed the covers, sonic remained displaced. Instead of his friend, Shadow was looking at him with a look of lust.  
"Finally you have arrived, baby," he said, licking his lips. Sonic was paralyzed, his legs would not move and could not speak.  
The only thing was that he had become completely red in the face.  
With high-speed Sonic Shadow took his arm causing him to fall on the enormous bed.

"There is reunited with puppy." said, licking her cheek tenderly, "let me ..." I try to speak but was interrupted by a fiery kiss by black wolf.  
In that kiss Sonic was unable to resist kissing and lets go to turn the fat wolf.  
Shadow giggled with her tongue in the kiss and lick the sweet lips of the scroll are seeking entry. Sonic opened his mouth without hesitation, letting the intruder.  
The tongue caressing every inch of the sonic hot mouth, while he moaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around the neck of the wolf to have more.

They remained in that position for who knows how long, then the two reluctantly broke away for air.  
Sonic panted heavily, her eyes half shut. Shadow looked at her with lust in the body of the scroll and began to lick it, making the poor sonic wail "haaa, Sha-shadow" black wolf smiled at the reaction and continued to lick the most down to reach the free air sonic. Sonic arched his back, moaning in ecstasy.  
Shadow hearing climbed over him and looking him in the eyes Susur "you're beautiful like the first time I saw you in the hole," he said giving her a kiss on the tightened cable. Sonic looked at him tenderly and kiss the wolf.

- -

Imbufalito knuckles was now and not wait to get his hands on the blue hedgehog. Then after a few trees in sight of the mad house and stopped.  
"Guys were here, I'm going to have a look," she said seriously.  
He went to the house and start to hear strange noises coming from inside. Come close to a window we peeked inside and saw what a fool not to move so much more.  
After a few minutes, turn and go back as soon as he fell unconscious before the two friends "Honey happens to you?" Rouge asked worried "better take it home, we think after a sonic" said tail and headed for the village.

- -

Meanwhile inside the house strong groans could be heard, "haaa, sha-shadow faster" shouted the blue hedgehog. Sonic was kneeling on the bed while vigorously penetrated the shadow making moan all the time "oh, baby you're so close," said the wolf continuing pressures, more and more powerful.  
Meanwhile, gently stroking his cock Shadow the Hedgehog making loud moaning his name.  
Then the wolf blows a very sensitive back by arching your sonic pleasure. "I, shadow, right there!" said in exasperation, "your every wish and command" he said pushing even harder by continuing to hit the prostate of the hedgehog.  
"Sha-shadow'm going to ..." I try to say sonic between moans. "I also puppy," he said going even faster once again hitting the point.  
After another push at the end came at the same time, shadow fall on the poor hedgehog. Both panting heavily, after a few minutes to adjust the breath went out the wolf from Sonic, which put a small groan of protest.

The wolf moves to the side leading to the poor hedgehog if exhausted, licking it lovingly.  
"How is puppy?" asked the black wolf "was ... great!" he said softly, "I still call Sonic" said clutching more luck.  
"A beautiful name, puppy," he said with a chuckle. "Hey, baby," she said "yes" Sonic said looking in his eyes "I love you" she said simply.  
Sonic mention a small smile "I love you too, shadow," he said before falling asleep.

- -

Since that day, no more talk you hear the wolf, and a great period for either the young Sonics.  
But soon his friends had heard from him, which he said he was going to live by her friend and that would be seen as soon as possible.  
Nobody really knew what happened to the wolf or sonic, aparte Echidna some that would not ever speak.

END

_

I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for having given a look ^ ^  
the next story ... 


End file.
